Security attacks are becoming more prevalent and costly. These attacks often lead to losses of critical information, decreases in productivity, and negative effects on corporate reputation. Additionally, due to security, virus, and other issues critically affecting networks, there is an overwhelming market need for network and software application risk management products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for improving effective detection and testing of vulnerabilities.